


Bitemarks

by Astray



Series: The Apocalypse Officers [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rex is so screwed, Wolffe biting people is a warning in itself, a lot of it, follow-up to the 'Squeak and Chew', if it's not your thing it's time to go back, marking/biting, rarepairs, unapologetic smutfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: Rex takes Wolffe on his offer to show him how Cody earned the nickname of Commander Squeak. Except he might have bitten more than he can chew... Not that he minds too much.[Rated for a reason this time.]





	

As he was walking down the corridor with Cody, Rex reviewed the reasons that led to the present situation. The first had been that that he had heard Cody being called 'Commander Squeak' by his men, and he learned that Wolffe was involved. The second was that he had contacted Wolffe to ask him. After all, right before it started, Rex had known Cody and Wolffe would meet at 79's. Rex was not on Coruscant back then, and Cody deserved to spend time with Wolffe. Rex did not mind in the slightest, and if he were honest, he was relieved that there was someone else Cody could rely on. After all, they had known each other longer. In fact, Rex would be lying if he said he was not curious about them at all. Or that he found the thought particularly arousing. Something about Wolffe – after all, he had quite the reputation, and Rex was only human. When Cody had commed him about their next leave on Coruscant, and Wolffe had invited them right after, Rex could not say 'no' even if he wanted. No matter what was in store for him, Rex had never found masturbation so cathartic and unsatisfying at the same time. But his brain refused to cooperate. It had left him hungry.

All the same, Rex had never thought that Wolffe would actually offer him a 'demonstration of how Cody earned that nickname', instead of providing a straight answer. He was not complaining, but his mind had run in circle ever since.

“Rex, you think too much.”

Cody was perfectly relaxed but Rex noticed the anticipation crackling between them. They were meeting Wolffe on his territory, courtesy of General Plo Koon, who apparently agreed to ward off their respective generals. Rex was grateful – he could not keep track of how many times Skywalker had called him while he was on leave. Especially when a certain Naboo senator was in the vicinity. Although Rex had no idea that his general and the senator were an item. Of course not. Luckily, Wolffe had assured them that no one would show up, unless another Zilloh beast appeared out of thin air.

Cody stopped a few pace from the door, turning to face Rex: “Want to go back?”

Rex reined in his indignation – _what do you mean, go back? I won't go back, not when my mind had been plaguing me for weeks since I learned of that Squeak thing!_ He was very good. And so, he smiled brightly: “And miss the occasion to know why they call you 'Squeak'? Never.”

“Rex...”

He liked it when Cody growled. He did not do it very often – out of the bedroom that is – but it always made Rex perk up. Literally.

“Really, I want in.” A pause. “I don't really know what the both of you planned, but you're involved. Can't be _that_ bad.” He kissed Cody. They had just managed to find each other a few hours ago, and had no time to themselves. And he really did try to keep it soft, but the next thing he knew, he was slammed into the wall, Cody flush against him. He had pinned Rex's wrists down at his side, and his kisses turned sloppy and desperate. Rex freed one of his hand, using it to keep Cody close, fingers around the back of his skull, and kissed him back, hard. He shifted to let Cody slide his right thigh between his legs, and immediately ground against him. And yes, they were in the corridor, and yes, Wolffe was waiting, but he had missed it so much, the whole galaxy could wait. He could feel Cody's hardening cock against his leg; he moaned at the sensation. Being wanted, it never ceased to do that to him. And he could not care less. He did hear anything, focused as he was on kissing Cody senseless, until he heard – _felt –_ that rumbling voice so close to his ear.

“Couldn't wait to get your hands on him, _vod'ika_?” Rex jumped back, slamming his head against the wall with a loud yelp, that was more of a shriek. He stared back at Wolffe, who grinned at him – he looked absolutely feral and Rex could not help the wave of lust that washed over him.

“So,” Wolffe went on, “Cody squeaks, and you... scream, Rex?” He said it in such a way that the primal part of Rex's brain almost got him to ask Wolffe to go ahead and make him scream. Which he really wanted to say came out of nowhere but it did not. He also decided that Wolffe should not be allowed to speak. His voice did things to him. Bad things. Bad, delicious things. He really wanted to protest, because Wolffe had said it in a way that made it sound even worse. He did not have time to, as Cody spoke up: “He does. Not all the time, but he does.”

Rex gave an indignant squawk. And turned his head to glare at Cody, self-righteous sense of betrayal ready for a scathing remark – and stopped before a single sound got out of his mouth at the sight of Cody kissing Wolffe. It was one thing to know about them, and another to see them. He noticed how Wolffe stepped into Cody's space, domineering – and Cody kept his hold on Rex, pressing against him. Rex could not help the growl he felt crawling up his throat, only to morph into a whine when Wolffe nipped Cody's lower lip. Cody's hand on his hip, squeezing. The sound attracted Wolffe's attention, as he turned to face Rex, a predatory look on his face.

“Wonder what it takes to make you scream for good, _vod'ika._ ” That voice again. Rex was doomed, completely, absolutely doomed. Rex licked his lips absently.

“For me to know, for you to find out.” Rex had no idea how he managed to smile, and not melt. All he knew was that he wanted Wolffe to kiss him, to bite him. Like he just did to Cody, and then some. Cody rolled his hips, making Rex's breathing catch. He needed more.

“Better get to work then.” And with that, Wolffe was kissing him, one hand behind Rex's head to hold him in place. Rex opened his mouth, inviting – accepting whatever Wolffe had in store for him. The kiss was rough, and it turned messier, more desperate – hunger gnawing at Rex's chest, clawing at him. Teeth on his lips, biting him – a breathless sigh. Rex putting his hands on Wolffe's shoulders – clawing at him, bringing him closer. He shivered when Wolffe's free hand pressed against his hard-on – his touch so hot Rex could have been naked. Cody's hands steadying him, and Rex could feel him rut against the back of Wolffe's hand. Rex moaned into Wolffe's mouth, not bothering to keep his voice down, and was immediately answered by sharp teeth sinking in his lower lip, and a squeeze on his cock.

“Let's move.” And it was not speech, to Rex, but a growl that poured heat down his spine. He did his best not to make a sound at the loss of Cody and Wolffe's heat against him – the air cold on him. Cody snaked his arm around him to guide him, and in any other circumstances, Rex would have told him that he could walk himself. Except now, his legs felt like they could give out at any time.

Wolffe's rooms were dark, except for the lights coming from an indent along the wall. Security lights, just enough to know where you walked. It dawned on Rex that Cody's nickname might as well have been just an excuse. He asked – otherwise it would plague him, and he would rather be able to switch his brain off. As he spoke, he lost track of Wolffe, only to feel him moments later behind him, his presence imposing. “Perhaps. Perhaps I just got curious.” He was so close, his voice even more of a purr in the relative darkness. “Curious about the _vod_ who takes care of Cody when I can't.” The last word sharp, much like a bite.

“Actually,” Cody said, “I take care of you both.” Rex felt Cody tense with a yelp, Wolffe moving too.

“That you do, _cyar'ika._ ” The use of the nickname sending heat through Rex's veins – not jealousy, or maybe a bit – but again, ever since he had known of Cody's relationship with Wolffe, he had thought he would not be the only one using the term for Cody. Again, knowing about it and hearing it were two different things. But the way Wolffe had said it – the rolling syllables, the crack at the end – it rang through him like a whip.

They moved behind Rex's back, and he wanted to look, he wanted to look so badly. Cody's hold on him tightened, his hips jerking minutely – and that breathless, sinful sound Cody was making. He did not need to look. Wolffe at his back then, solid, warm – Rex leaned back against him, just as Wolffe was unzipping his blacks, peeling them from his chest. Broad hands roaming his skin – Cody moving in front of Rex, his hands joining Wolffe's. It had been too long. And yes, Rex could count on his _vode_ , there was no problem here – but on a mission, there was always such urgency lest they get called. He had missed that leisurely touch, the simple exploration – the touch that was not to get you off fast but to work you up. He arched his back under their touch, his head falling back on Wolffe's shoulder. Wolffe who chuckled.

“You're starved, _Rex'ika._ So hungry.” Wolffe's hot breath on his skin, a wet kiss on his pulse. “Did Cody let you hanging before you got there?”

Technically, they had no time to even if they had wanted. Cody did not let him speak, as he answered: “What if I did?” Pressed against Rex, his face much closer to Wolffe's – Rex could see the hunger written all over Cody's face at that distance. He knew that expression so well.

“See that, Rex? He lets you come to the wolf's den without feeding you first.” Teeth on the side of Rex's neck. Wolffe stepping away – his teeth grazing along Rex's skin until they spanned his spine. Teeth sinking in, hot breath on his skin – a dominant, feral gesture. Rex bent his head forward, a bit to the side – instinct overriding thoughts. Cody's hands still on him, nails raking across his ribs, drawing sighs from his lips. Rex reached out for him, slowly, waiting for a rebuke – unfamiliar with Wolffe's ways. Fingers on Cody's neck, tracing his collarbone – a scar that was not there last time. His heart clenching – death always so close. A growl cut him from his thoughts, rumbling against his skin. He did not need Wolffe to speak to understand that thoughts were not necessary in this moment.

Cody caught his wrist, and Wolffe let go of Rex's neck – cold air hitting him hard. Wolffe's hands running across his chest, down his stomach – fingers dipping under the waistband of his blacks. Rex got his left hand behind Wolffe's neck, urging him on. His right hand still trapped in Cody's. Cody who was staring at him, the same predatory look on his face he had seen on Wolffe's earlier. Lips on Rex's knuckles – knowing what came next. Wolffe bit into his shoulder, one hand on his hip, pulling him back, while the other cupped him through his blacks – a slow, tortuous caress. And Cody licking his fingers like he would Rex's cock – a part of their nights when they had time, and Cody knew what effect it had on Rex. Reality sinking it. It was not just Cody this time. It was Wolffe. Wolffe, whom Cody still went to. Wolffe, who left marks all over Cody's body for Rex to find. Wolffe, who was biting _him, marking him._

Rex could not help rocking against Wolffe's hand, grinding his ass against his hard cock – his breath caught, a low moan tumbling from his lips, echoed by Cody. Cody who let go of his hand, Rex mourning the loss – and losing track of him as Wolffe raised his head to whisper in his ear. “Do you want my cock so badly that you start rutting, _Rex'ika_?” Teeth nipping his jaw. Rex whimpered, Wolffe's voice going straight to his cock – helplessly jerking his hips into Wolffe's hand. Stroking him through the fabric, hunger clawing at Rex's belly. If only that hand was in his black. He could almost feel it – warm hand on his skin, calluses from all the fighting – like Cody's or his own. He bit his lips, the thought burning bright and yes, he wanted Wolffe – anything he would give him, Rex was going to take it. Anything so long he keeps touching him and marking him and kissing him. Anything.

When Cody came back into Rex's field of vision, he was completely naked – Rex felt even more overdressed then. He stared a Cody, taking in all the marks and scars that were not their before, the old ones he had already mapped out with his tongue. One particularly deep bite that Rex knew was Wolffe's on Cody's hip – lighter than his skin. How often had Rex marvelled at this one? Bit right on top of it because it made Cody wild – the pain, or the memories attached to it, Rex never asked. He was hard, and Rex could see how wound up he was just from his shallow breathing. Rex found his voice. “Like what you see, _vod_?”

Cody smirked, and _prowled_ towards Rex, reaching out to hold his chin, forcing Rex to look him in the face. Rex really wanted to add something, but Cody kissed him. Rex was trapped, Wolffe’s hand working him in a frenzy, merciless, and Cody’s kiss turning sloppy, so hungry. He moaned, loudly, shamelessly, into Cody’s mouth. Wolffe’s grip tightening. His lips forming one word he was too breathless to say out loud - _more -_ he needed more.

“Make that sound again, _vod'ika._ ” Wolffe's voice piercing through his haze. Rex was sure he could come just hearing Wolffe talk. “Show us how much you want us.” A long stroke along his cock, another following the zipper of his black. Cold metal, in spite of everything. Lips on his throat, Cody working his way down his body – littering kisses and bites on his chest. A sharp bite on his collarbone that had Rex breathe in harder.

“Cody.” Wolffe's tone taking a sharp edge, and Cody resumed his ministrations. Rex could not look away, not when Cody ended up on his knees in front of him, staring back at him. Wolffe had stopped stroking him, and Rex could give Cody his undivided attention. Cody smiled – a playful, animalistic grin that Rex rarely witnessed – they rarely had time for any of this. He was perfectly poised, sitting on his heels, like he was not naked, like his cock was hard and leaking- Rex made a sound at the back of his throat, resisting the urge to get down to lick and worship that gorgeous cock until Cody was a wreck too.

“Later, Rex.” Wolffe's fingers kneading his hips, bringing Rex back against him – painfully aware that both he and Wolffe still had their pants on, and they had to go, now. Rex reached back to hold onto Wolffe.

Cody nipped his hip, drawing Rex's attention back to him. As soon as Rex looked at him, Cody caught the zipper in his teeth – this sole gesture enough to make Rex inhale sharply. He pulled down the zipper so slowly it was closer to torture, his chin purposefully brushing Rex – an ersatz of what his lips would feel like – until he had reached the bottom, air hitting Rex's heated flesh. His blacks were like a second skin, though, and they did not fall away. Cody stared back at Rex, maybe expecting him to beg. He would not beg, no matter how much he wanted to. Instead, Wolffe was the one calling Cody's name – a command if Rex ever heard one. Rex did not have time to question it that Cody sprang into action, taking the waistband of his blacks – right above Rex's left hip – between his teeth and pulling it down as far as it would go. The fabric brushed against his skin, exposing him, teasing him. Cody planted a kiss on the inner side of his hip, making Rex tense with anticipation. His mouth felt so hot on him – a brand. Wolffe's left hand let go of him to hold the back of Cody's head, leading him away, to the side. Cody did not resist him, and grinned before he breathed against Rex's cock as he moved to the right. Rex let out a strangled sound, trying to follow Cody to get more contact – and stopped immediately when Wolffe growled against his neck. Cody was still smiling like a demon as he repeated the gesture with the right side of Rex's blacks. The material had peeled away from his hips completely, low enough so that his cock was no longer constricted by it. It did not stop Cody, who kept at it until Rex's pants had gone down to his knees. He could feel Wolffe's clothed cock against his ass more acutely now, and he ground against him when Cody grew still. Each breath he took more desperate, and Wolffe's hands on him moving closer and closer to his cock, not touching him but so closer, blunt nails raking his hips.

Cody pulled Rex's blacks down completely for him to step out of them. Wolffe left, back in an instant, minus the top half of his blacks. Immediately, Rex leaned back against him, relishing the feel of Wolffe's skin on his own. Wolffe had his hands cradling Rex's hipbones, and Rex rested his head on his shoulder again, his own hands holding onto Wolffe's arms. He did not get any warning before Cody gave his cock a long, slow lick – one that had his hips jerk, and he moaned loudly, pent-up lust burning through his veins – his entire body tensing, waiting for more.

“ _Cyar'ika_ , stop playing with Rex and get him to the bed.”

Rex did not think much of the use of that endearment. Not that he could think much anyway. If anything, the thought fuelled his lust. Cody rose, hand on Rex's wrist, and led him to the bunk – large enough to accommodate the three of them better than the ones on ship. Cody crawled on it first, settling in a sitting position against the wall, his legs spread – an invitation Rex could not refuse. He got on the bed, taking his time, slithering between Cody's legs – dealing him a grin of his own before he paid Cody back for the earlier teasing. He laid his left hand on Cody's hip – not exactly pinning him down – the signal was usually more than enough. Keeping his eyes on Cody, he kissed the base of his cock, before licking his way to the head, tasting precome – and taking his sweet time, relishing how Cody's mouth opened silently, his breathing harder. How he tried to stay silent. But Rex was not quite done. He took just the head of Cody's cock in his mouth, his tongue swirling around him – and just the faintest hint of teeth that made him moan. He gave him a good suck, releasing his cock with as an obscene, wet sound as he could make it, thoroughly enjoying how Cody visibly struggled to keep his composure. But Rex was not exactly a cruel man, and he kissed Cody, slow and deep. Only when they broke away did he settle with his back to Cody's chest.

Cody immediately began trailing his fingers up and down Rex's chest, raking his nails on his sides, across his nipples, making his breath catch. Rex stared at Wolffe, keeping his eyes trained on him, licking his lips when Wolffe removed his blacks completely. The lights casting soft shades across the hard lines of his body. Rex took in all the marks and scars – so many of them. Dark – blasters' shots – light – blades. Rex wondering if anyone ever marked Wolffe as he had marked Cody. The two of them from the same stock – similar, but there was something else. Something inherently feral that could be seen in the way Wolffe moved, held himself – in the way he bared his teeth in a wicked smile. A smile that told Rex he was going to be torn apart in the best of ways. He could not look away, not when Wolffe stalked towards them – and he heard Cody's breathing hitch behind him. Rex pushed back against him, the feeling of Cody's hard-on against his back distracting. Wolffe got on the bed – a predator on the prowl. Hunger burning down any rationality left in him. Cody's grip on him tightening reflexively as he rocked against Rex – the feeling so familiar – hunger that devoured him, made his jaw ache. He spread his legs until they touched Cody's giving Wolffe enough space to get closer. Feeling exposed, vulnerable – and it turned him on even more, to know he was in some way at Wolffe's complete mercy. Trust not dampening the thrill of it.

Wolffe stopped to kneel between Rex's thighs, close enough to touch. Not touching him. It drove Rex up the wall. He wanted, _needed_ , Wolffe to touch him. He could feel Cody's cock twitch minutely, and Rex was not faring much better. He reached out, fingers tracing scars from Wolffe's collarbone to his shoulder, his arm – slow – waiting for any sign that he was overstepping. They all had their share of scars, but it was not the same on a _vod._ His train of thoughts came to a screeching halt when Wolffe finally touched him – hands reaching back to his ankles. Trace a scar on his right calf – he could not remember where he got that one. Wolffe moved slowly, and Rex found that anticipation was an even greater turn-on than touch alone. Rough calluses on the inside of his thighs, skin more tender, more sensitive, the sensation making Rex sigh softly. His breathing hitching when nails grazed his skin – following the femoral artery. Wolffe did not insist, his hands coming to rest on Rex's hips, giving them a squeeze before he moved up his chest – touching lightly the scar there.

The tension was palpable – the current gentleness would not last – it could not last, and Rex could hardly wait. Wolffe bent forward to speak in his ear, loud enough for Cody to hear. His tone made Rex think of a predator growling softly before going in for the kill.

“How about I mark you too, _Rex'ika_? How about I do to you what I do to Cody, while he holds you down for me?” Rex could hear his grin. He could not even think. Wolffe went on, “what do you think, Cody?” Rex heard a low groan for Cody, felt him twitch and buck behind him. But Wolffe was not done, as he addressed him again. “What say you, _vod_? Want me to get my teeth into you, before I fuck you, and Cody works your cock with his mouth.” Rex whimpered, a sound he was pretty sure Cody made too. His hips jerked with every word – he could see it in his mind, he could almost feel it, _taste it_. Wolffe kissed him then, a rough, biting kiss that pulled at Rex's veins. Cody bit into his shoulder, where Wolffe had bitten him earlier – new pain overlaying the dull throb of the old one. He needed more, could not get enough of their teeth digging into his flesh, marking him, claiming him. Rex whined at the loss when they let go of him almost simultaneously, Cody leaning forward to kiss Wolffe above Rex's shoulder. Wolffe's right hand left him, and the way Cody craned his head backward showed that Wolffe was holding him. Rex shifted to the side to get a better look – Wolffe was kissing and biting Cody's neck – right under his jaw. The gesture so possessive it was maddening. He rolled his hips into Cody, drawing it into a full body move that had him brush against Wolffe, who was leaning forward to better access Cody's throat. He listened, relishing the filthy sound Cody made – only to be silenced by Wolffe's lips. Rex could not look away. No more than he could when they parted and Cody licked Wolffe’s lips - something that never failed to turn Rex on when he was in Wolffe’s place - and somehow even hotter now that he could witness it. When Wolffe turned to him, Rex forgot to breathe - he was looking at him with purpose, whatever the purpose was, and a shiver ran up his spine, anticipation coiling in his belly.

“Lie down. And bare your neck. Cody, hold him.” Rex had barely regained the ability to breathe that he lost it again. The command, Wolffe’s voice, the way he was looking at him - it was worse than being touched somehow, his entire body aching from the tension, and will alone prevented him from reaching for his cock to get himself off. He did as he was told. He never could not obey when Cody gave him orders - it was something they had always shared, giving and taking control. Apparently, Rex was going to give up all control, and he loved it. He stretched out on the bed, taking all the space, and as soon as he was settled, Cody took hold of his wrists, pulling them above his head. Cody was kneeling on the bed, so close, he could almost feel his warmth, but aside from his hands, Rex had no contact with him. It made him feel open, vulnerable - a bit like an offering of sorts, though it was not clear who was making said offering. He breathed deeply, staring back at Wolffe, waiting - faking a patience he was far from feeling.

Wolffe pushed his legs apart, sliding between them, and fell on Rex – barely catching himself on his hands. Rex had his head tilted back, and Wolffe went for his neck right away. Kissed him above the jugular – danger – a thrill up Rex's back. He bent his head to the side, a quiet moan escaping him when Wolffe bit down. Sharp pain, bright, not quite burning yet – he could feel each of Wolffe's teeth on his skin. Heat pooled in his belly, his lower back – hungry – starving for touch, anything would do. He called Wolffe's name, had not planned for it to sound so desperate. Each bite that Wolffe put on him was a brand – some would bruise immediately, Rex knew. A harsh bite on his pectoral, and Wolffe twisted his head – pain flaring, burning into him – Rex keening helplessly, nails digging into the palm of his hands to keep himself from moving. And yet he arched his back – the pain throbbing with his heartbeat. Rex anticipated each bite, and he _craved_ it so much, wound up so badly that when Wolffe reached his hip, Rex was struggling not to try and break free. Cody held fast, his thumbs drawing circles on the inside of Rex's wrists – it would have soothed him, in any other circumstances. His body was tingling where he had been bitten, the sensation fading over time.

“You're okay, _cyare_?” Cody. Cody who was still holding him, who sounded so calm. Rex tried to nod, croaked an affirmative, and Cody's name. He was being left out, he-

“Thinking too much again, Rex.” Cody back in his view, laying a kiss on his lips. So gentle. And then he spoke, close to Rex’s lips: “I enjoy seeing you like that, Rex. Wound up and needy. The way your hips jerk when he bites you. How your beautiful cock twitches - like you could come from the bites alone.” Cody licked Rex’s lips, as he had done to Wolffe, and Rex could _feel_ that- Wolffe was licking his way along his cock - so slowly it was painful, and Rex was so close and- fingers wrapped around the base, the pressure building up and he cried out in frustration. Wolffe moved up to kiss him, not letting go of him just yet, and Rex was shaking from the near miss. His heart was in his throat, it felt like he was being eaten alive, consumed by desire and his own body collapsing.

“Wolffe, you haven't finished.”

Rex moaned when Wolffe leaned back to answer Cody. “You think, _cyar'ika_? What did I miss?” The only word Rex could come up with to describe Wolffe's voice at this point was 'sultry'. Dark, promising.

“His thighs, Wolffe. He's so sensitive... it'll make him yowl.” Rex could hear the smile in Cody's voice, and he hated him in this moment. Or maybe not really. He settled for calling him a traitor. Rex let his head fall back, groaning. He did not miss the impish grin on Wolffe's face, and he could make an educated guess as to just how bad it would get. Or good.

Still smiling, Wolffe bowed his head again to kiss Rex's hip, and bit into his skin, hard. He licked at it, Rex feeling a telltale sting – he had drawn blood.

“I need to have your absolute attention, Rex. Can't have Cody taking all of it.”

“How about you make sure he can't focus on me? Or you can't do that?”

Wolffe growled, the sound reverberating in the room, cutting through the haze that had settled over them. He did not answer as he put his hands on Rex's knees, spreading him even more. Rex did not resist it – he was shaking from pent up arousal, could not think correctly, and he just wanted these two _di'kut_ to stop teasing him until he broke. In fact, he was pretty sure he had already broken a while ago.

Wolffe bowed his head to lay a kiss on Rex's inner thigh – right over the tendon – over his beating blood. Rex dug his shoulders in the mattress, his back arching with a kind of luxurious pain. Stretching himself out completely. Wolffe's tongue running across that same spot, and he wandered inward and Rex was a hairbreadth from _begging for Wolffe to just suck him or move on because he was going mad!_ But Rex was good and he said nothing. Relief came when Wolffe went back to that spot he had kissed. And he slowly sank his teeth into Rex's flesh – he could feel each of them, sharp - and the pressure turning to a hot, piercing pain that had him moan. And then it stopped, warmth flooding the bite, radiating, heating his skin. Wolffe licked and kissed his abused flesh, the sensations heightened by the ebbing pain. And so he moved down Rex's thigh, following a line that would be the seam of his blacks. And how his blacks would chafe on his skin, reminding him with each move.

Rex struggled against Cody's hold, writhed under Wolffe's mouth – and he knew he could get away, and that they would stop if he asked. But he enjoyed it – to be held. To know that they had him, that he did not have to be the strong one – which was rather hard to do when you have someone biting into you like you were dinner. His thoughts derailed when Wolffe travelled back up his thigh, kissing or sucking on the still-tingling skin. Rex had completely stopped trying to use his legs and they had fallen open – completely boneless. Back to the first bite, and biting again – harder, shaking his head – small move, but sharp. Wolffe's cheek pressing against his balls – Wolffe nuzzling his skin and – a hand pressing at the base of his cock, cutting off his release for the second time, making him snarl in spite of himself.

“ _Wolffe!_ ”

Wolffe rose, towering over Rex, using his free hand to support himself. He had a smug look about him, if a tiny bit less collected than earlier.

“Any complaints, Rex?”

Rex stared at him, and if look could kill, Wolffe would have been on his merry way to Manda. “Just hurry up...” He faltered, Wolffe's hand tightening around his cock.

“Or what?,” Wolffe purred against his lips before kissing him deeply, his hand stroking Rex once – slowly, lightly. It was enough for him to arch even more from the bed. “Will you make me?”

Cody's lips on Rex's temple, distracting him – he had nothing to threaten Wolffe with anyway. Cody's fingers caressing his wrists. Soothing, gentle. Rex called him – needing the reassurance, anything – just for Cody to be around.

“Go on, Wolffe. I'll take care of him.” Cody moved to be at Rex's side, but he still had his right arm over Rex's, holding him down. With his left hand, Cody cupped his face, and kissed him. His kisses were soft, gentle – in such a stark contrast to Wolffe's earlier bites. And yet, Rex found himself sighing loudly when Wolffe slid down his body, trailing his skin with lips and tongue, making Rex's muscles tense as he went. And when the bites resumed, Rex did not bother with being quiet, moaning shamelessly into Cody's mouth, Cody whose moans answered his. Their kisses got messier, Rex giving in, his control gone, as he licked into Cody's mouth – lewd and hungry, revelling in the sounds he wrung from him. Rex could also feel Wolffe's growls against his skin – the bite ferocious – he screamed, pain overriding pleasure for an instant before this luxurious heat spread from the imprint of Wolffe's teeth to his nerves. He licked the bite, kissed it, and Rex was surprised that he was not bleeding. He was not certain he would have minded either way.

Wolffe was keeping his hand on Rex's cock, a constant reminder – and certainly more effective than any other restraint. All Rex wanted was for this hand to move, but Wolffe kept it absolutely steady. It was driving him out of his mind. Cody did not help, trailing kisses along Rex0s jaw and throat, following the pace Wolffe had set. Once Cody had reached Rex's chest, Wolffe moved to the side – his hand completely still – to make room for him. Rex was a wreck – and all they had done so far was kissing him, and biting him. And talking. Wolffe's voice filling Rex's world, drowning all other sounds, with the exception of the pounding undercurrent of his blood in his ears.

“You should see yourself, Rex.” Cody's mouth reached his hip as Wolffe spoke, and he was looking right back at Rex. Even if at this point his arms were no longer restrained, Rex kept them above his head. “You're such a hot mess, marked all over you. So wound up. And so delicious.” Rex whimpered, Cody kissing the first bite Wolffe had put on his thigh. “Look at our _cyare_ , Rex.” Wolffe nuzzling Rex for him to look back at Cody. Cody who was once again poised, waiting to move. “He wants you, been wanting you since I started marking you.” A pause, a lick along Rex's neck, teasing him. Rex shut his eyes, held his breath. “Do you want his mouth, _Rex'ika_? You know how good his mouth is. Look at him, he's dying for it.”

At this point, all Rex could get out was a strangled 'yes', although it turned into a wail when he felt Cody's lips on his cock, not bothering to tease him much. And the more the wet heat of Cody's mouth slid around him, the more Rex held his breath. His lungs were burning, but he could not breathe – if Wolffe let go of him now... But he did not. Instead, Rex sank in the glorious way Cody sucked him – hints of teeth that made him moan – shivers breaking all over his skin. And Cody knew him too well – it was good – so _damn good –_ but not enough. Just a tiny bit not enough, and it was driving him mad with want. He arched his back, trying to get more – but Cody moved with him. And how he could keep up with him, Rex had no idea. His fingers clutched the sheets, willing himself not to reach out. Breaking formation was not for him, not without being told to. He shuddered when Cody withdrew – just for an instant – and yet he heard sloppy wet sounds. He looked just in time to see Cody lick and suck on Wolffe's fingers. Wolffe had closed his eyes, unguarded – the look on his face burned into Rex's retina. Desire, pleasure, all wound into one – he could see him roll his hips – Rex understood. How many times had he had that very same look all over his face when Cody sucked on his fingers – like a promise. Wolffe withdrew his hand, eyes cracking open, absolutely unabashed at having been caught in a more vulnerable light. It set Rex's already frazzled nerves on fire. And that smirk – a flash of teeth. These teeth. Cody's mouth back on him too fast – crying out, hips jerking upward helplessly – Cody holding him down.

Wolffe's mouth on his left thigh, trailing kisses on his skin – the touch tantalizing on the bruises. He did not know where to focus. A finger pressing against his ass, teasing him – and more than the touch itself, it was the combination of everything that had Rex moan loudly. He was breathless, his lungs unable to function as his entire body went taut with anticipation. Cody licking his cock – his tongue swirling around the head – _just like that._ And Wolffe kept teasing him, circling his hole – Rex ground against him. Knowing what they both waited for – a single word.

“Please.” And it was a broken sound that he made, but he could not control it. He needed it. Immediately, he felt Wolffe's finger pressing in – the first knuckle, the second – agonizingly slowly – and that feeling. The feeling of being stretched, opened, discomfort there but muted by Cody's and Wolffe's mouths on him. How Cody ran his hand on his skin – soothing – and Rex did not want to be soothed, he needed more than that, _hurry up_. He could not hold it any more – his hands flew from their position above his head. The right one clutching Cody's shoulder – not his neck, no. He could not even reach Wolffe, not stretched out as he was. He raked his nails across Wolffe's bitemark on his hip, pain grounding him, fire spreading on his skin. He could take it. His breathing was erratic, his heart slamming against his ribs – how could they not hear it? Another finger joined the first – burning a bit, he tensed – Wolffe waiting until Rex relaxed. Cody let go of his cock with a lewd sound – for their benefit – Cody was much quieter. The sound of Cody and Wolffe kissing, and yet Wolffe's fingers working him – his other hand so steady still – how could he even do that? He let out a whine. Scratching his own side, wanting, craving more. He could not stop staring at them – the sight way too arousing, but he could not tear his eyes away. He saw that Wolffe was not controlling himself as much anymore – Cody's moans – Rex saw Wolffe biting his lips. Hunger tore at his belly – he wanted this – his jaw aching with it.

Wolffe crooked his fingers with deadly accuracy – or so would have he thought, had his mind not blanked under the onslaught of pleasure that took him by surprise. Pressure, and it felt so good – it was not enough – his whole body shaking under the strain, his fingers digging into his hip and Cody's forearm. He was aware of everything with an acuteness that was painful – how Wolffe's fingers felt on his cock – constricting – how hot Cody's skin was under his hand – the air around him burning his mouth and throat – he could not breathe, holding it, desperate – if he breathed, he would fall apart. He could not hold on. He felt them look at him – when did he close his eyes? He stared back, his vision hazy. Cody bent to kiss him – _I was so hungry for you –_ Rex was drowning. And then Cody was away again, whispering – loud enough for Rex to hear, the words shattering what was left of his mind.

“Make him scream, Wolffe.” Cody licked Wolffe's lips, and Wolffe waited until Cody was back at Rex's side. He stared at him with such intensity it felt like a physical hit.

“My pleasure.” And that voice, once again. But before Rex could react, Wolffe was taking his cock in his mouth in one fluid motion, and Rex fell back with a strangled scream. Cody's hand on his hip held him down, and he was talking to him. He could barely make out the words, nor what language it was anymore. But he knew it was absolutely filth, the rhythm of Cody's cracking voice – from sucking him, probably, the thought heady – in counterpoint to Wolffe's ministrations. Where Cody had been almost gentle, Wolffe reminded Rex of a starved animal, setting a punishing pace. His fingers thrusting into him in perfect opposition. Rex could not stay silent, letting out a string of garbled curses, and _more_ and _harder_ that sounded deafening but his voice was hoarse. Cody kissed him, swallowing his moans when Wolffe curled his fingers again, stroking him harder – Rex was on the brink, he felt it – like the sea withdrawing from the shore – feeling empty, in a way. And his other hand letting go of him – cupping his balls – the touch fleeting – concentration broken. Stroking him, joining Wolffe's mouth on his cock – calluses burning trails. And Wolffe hummed, a low purring sound that echoed all through Rex and sent that wave crashing down on him, orgasm crushing his bones. His entire body bowing as he came, screaming into Cody's mouth. Wolffe's fingers still working him, riding his orgasm with him. And Wolffe sucking him – _dry_. And Rex lost track of everything, completely blissed out.

He let out a whine when it got too much, overstimulation jarring him, and Wolffe completely let him go – gently, hands on his hips. Rising to Rex's level – and Rex still saw his smile through his haze. His body felt pleasantly heavy and boneless, heat still running through him. Wolffe kissed him – and it was slow, and sweet, and Rex could taste himself on Wolffe's tongue – he did not mind. He was lulled back to this cottoned-up state, Cody's hand running in his hair, down his neck. Soothing. The contrast stunned his still-reeling mind. How merciless in picking him apart, and yet, taking care of him then. Cody kissed him as soon as Wolffe stood back, pressing himself against Rex's side. Rex's eyes opening wide at the realization that neither of them had come yet. How could he be so damn selfish that he did not think-

“Thinking too much, _cyare._ ” Cody's tone was gentle, but firm enough to cut through his rising anxiety. “We agreed to make it about you.”

Wolffe nodded, nuzzling Rex's shoulder. “We did not exactly give you the occasion either, right?” He chuckled, before going on: “It was worth it, _vod'ika._ You're worth it.” A light kiss punctuating the statement.

“Still...” Rex could not do much but lie there.

“We'll take care of that ourselves, Rex,” Cody said, “unless you would like to watch.” The faintest trace of teasing in his tone. Rex could hear his smile, and he felt Wolffe's own against his skin. He nodded.

Wolffe helped him relocate against the pillows, and gave him a last kiss before reaching out for Cody. Rex bit his lips. They were kneeling face to face – hands moving over skin – touching – and how they moved – looking as starved as Rex had felt. Wolffe was biting Cody's neck, and Rex could tell there would be bruises – and how Cody's hand was gripping the back of his head – holding him hear. Moans tumbling from his mouth. Wolffe had an arm around Cody's back, holding him upright. Cody disengaging from under Wolffe's assault – reciprocating the gesture – biting into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, hard – Wolffe tensing, before he let out a pleased sigh. Rex wished he could move to join them, but his body was not yet responding fully – and it was their moment. Cody whispering against Wolffe's skin – Rex could not hear. Wolffe's hand moving to stroke both their cocks – hard, leaking cocks – Rex licked his lips, biting the bottom one. Hunger stirring again. Wolffe's strokes were fast, efficient, but Rex caught him teasing Cody – thumb brushing against the slit – Cody moaning – and was Rex that loud? The sound shooting right through Rex's spine. He whined, low – or so he thought, but Wolffe turned from Cody to look at him – mischief written on his face.

“Like what you see, _cyar'ika_?” And Rex would have thought he was addressing Cody if Wolffe had not been looking at him.

“Very much so. Please...”

And Wolffe nodded, and kissed Cody hard – biting his lips – setting a merciless pace, Cody's hand joining his. Wolffe's other hand on Cody's hip – right over the scar Wolffe had put on him. Cody came with a sharp cry, spilling over Wolffe’s hand. Wolffe who kissed Cody, and came - a growl ripping through the room - and Rex could see them shake under the force of it, Cody slumping a bit before Wolffe. Sinking back on the bed, Wolffe holding Cody to his chest so that Cody was lying on top of him. Slow kisses, Wolffe’s hand in Cody’s hair - soothing. And Rex’s heart swelled - there was such care in the way Wolffe held and touched Cody. And Cody holding onto him, his kisses languid now, slow as he came down from the high. Beautiful was the only word that came to Rex. And peaceful. Nothing existed, beyond each other.

“Cody?”

“Mmmmh…”

“Go with Rex and get yourselves cleaned up while I get the salve and change the sheets.”

“You don’t have to, Wolffe…” Rex was sure he heard the affection in Cody’s tone - in spite of the grousing.

“I want to.”

Cody slowly rolled to the side, kissing Wolffe one last time, before he got up to walk to Rex’s side.

“You can stand, _cyar’ika_?”

Rex nodded, and got up, although he moved slowly. He felt like in a dream, and he did not want to wake up just yet. He followed Cody to the fresher, and stepped in the shower right after him. They had little space - but they were used to make do. They fell into that easy pattern of cleaning each other - both too spent to even think about making things more heated. Rex relished the touch of Cody’s hand in his hair - just as he was returning the favour. Aside from that leisurely moment, they did not linger, Cody stepping out first, taking one towel and handing one to Rex. Rex took it gratefully, and he dried himself gently - mindful of the marks that would start to sting if he were too rough.

When they got back into the room, Wolffe had already changed all the linen, and he was coming back with a jar of what looking like ointment. He smiled - it was small, but there. It was odd, to see Wolffe smile in a context that did not involve Rex or Cody being ‘prey’. Not that Rex minded. He quite liked this other side of Wolffe he had never seen for himself before. Wolffe kissed them both, quickly - chaste, almost - before ushering them to the bed, to get comfortable.

While Wolffe was off to shower, Cody took the salve and directed Rex to sit on the bed. He then began working the salve into his skin, and when Rex tried to protest that he could do it himself, Cody simply stared him down. But Rex was aware that Cody only meant to take care of him - and he would be lying if he said that he did not enjoy the attention. He relaxed under Cody’s touch, the salve cool on his skin, heating up with contact. The one on his neck demanded a bit more attention, and Rex hissed. This would not fade easily. Cody was working on Rex’s left hip when Wolffe came back. He joined them right after, taking some salve to apply it to Rex’s right thigh. Their touch may not be aimed at arousing him, but he writhed a bit - although neither played along. Soon, Rex had fallen back on the bed, their gentle touch lulling him to a doze. He did not notice it when they were done, but sure enough, he was being pulled back on the bed. Settling down against the pillows, Cody curled against his left side, his leg on Rex’s. Holding him there, one arm on his chest. And Rex did not give a damn about sleeping limbs when he would wake up. Wolffe did the same on his right - nuzzling his shoulder, his arm mirroring Cody’s. Their hands on his chest.

“Thank you,” Rex whispered, his voice hoarse, slurred with sleep.

“Did nothing, but thank you.” Cody smiling, Rex could hear him.

“Should have known you’re a lazy butt, Squeak.”

Rex remembering then the question: “Why Squeak?”

Wolffe chuckling, his body rocking a bit. “He squeaks really loudly if you bite him on the side.”

Rex laughed, quietly, at that. He could not help it, it was just too ridiculous. “Really?”

“Honest.”

“You two are lucky I’m comfy here, and that I love you, else I’d be off.”

“We love you too, don’t we, _Rex’ika._ ”

“We do.” Sleep would soon claim Rex - he felt so content, and safe. A sensation he would treasure for as long as he could. In the end, he was glad he had accepted Wolffe’s invitation. Although he worried about the kind of nickname he would end up earning.

  
  


The news dropped a few days later, before they got off world, and Rex learned only because Fives had quite loudly exclaimed against whatever Waxer was telling him. Rex only caught the end, having been… held up. Very important meeting with his fellow officers.

“They call him _what_?” Fives sounded scandalized, so Rex listened in.

“Scream. And don’t ask me how he got that name, I don’t want to know.”

“Are you sure it’s Rex?”

Waxer sounded exasperated. “Yep. Now, pay up, Fives.”

Rex wanted to bang his head against the wall. Desperately. He heard someone coming up and turned to see Cody, who looked apologetic. “Welcome to the club, Rex.”

“I feel so much better…” And Cody pushing him against the wall, kissing him - deep, hungry. Rex checked himself not to let out any sound. But he had yet to recover from their last round with Wolffe, and Cody knew it.

“See you around, Captain _Scream._ ” And Cody turned on his heels, opening the door to retrieve Waxer - and Boil.

Rex half wanted to throttle Cody. But he was right, it was worth it.


End file.
